Why Roy is Afraid of Dogs
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: The title says it all...RATED FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Okay...so almost 2 years ago, a friend and I started writing this AMAZING FMA RP story...Now in that story, Roy is ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED of dogs...(Contradictory to his "I LOVE DOGS" statement in the original FMA) This is how it happened. They're like...kids. ROYAIIIIIIII

* * *

><p>*Flashback begins*<p>

Havoc: HAND ME THE PAPER! I WANT TO MAKE AN AIRPLANE TO THROW AT MAES'S HEAD!

Roy: Why do you want to do that?

Havoc: Cause I'm bored.

Hawkeye: Moron *Slaps him upside the head*

Roy: BITCH SLAPPED! *Laughs*

Havoc: HEY!

Hawkeye: No more paper airplanes for ME to clean up.

Roy: You were just TOLD by a girl, Jean! HA!

Havoc: SHUT UP ROOOOOY!

Roy: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MY NAME? ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!

Fuery: Hey guys...look what my mom just got me for my birthday! *Walks in with a dog in his arms*

Hawkeye: Hey Kain...happy birthday *Hugs him*

Roy: Yeah! Happy birthday, dude! *Jumps in the air and does a stupid pose*

Fuery: Hahaha thanks!

Havoc: Happy birthday, cry baby.

Fuery: I'm not a cry baby.

Roy: Aww! Stop being mean, JEAAAAAAAAN!

*Hughes leaning in a chair sleeping*

Roy: CAN I WAKE HIM THIS TIME?

Hawkeye: *sigh* Go ahead...

Roy: WHOOOOOOOOO! *Runs over to Maes* Hehehehehehehe *Really fast hyper laugh* *Pushes the chair over* Heheheheheheehehehehehehehehe!*Hyper active laugh*

Maes: AHHH! *Sits up* GOD DAMNIT ROY! *Rubs his head*

Hawkeye: Lets not kill anyone now ADHD positive *Messes his hair*

Roy: Hey... You said I could wake him! *Sings* I PICK ALL MY SKIRTS, TO BE A LITTLE TOO SEXY! JUST LIKE ALL MY THOUGHTS THEY ALWAYS GET A BIT NAUGHTY!

*Boys laugh*

*Riza stands there*

Hawkeye: *Edward sigh*

Roy: WHEN I'M OUT TO WIN MY GIRLS, I ALWAYS PLAY A BIT BITCHY! CANT CHANGE THE WAY I AM! SEXY, NAUGHTY, BITCHY ME! I'M THE KIND OF BOY GUYS DON'T LIKE... I'M THE KIND GIRLS FANTASIZE! I'M THE KIND YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY WERE AFRAID YOU'D TURN TO BE OUT LIKE! I MAY SEEM UNAPPROUCHABLE! BUT THAT'S ONLY TO THE GIRLS THAT DON'T HAVE IT RIGHT, APPROUCH THEM RIGHT, THAT MAKES A GUY LIKE ME WANT TO HOP IN THE ROAD. LADY'S AND GENTLEMAN, OH WHEN A GUY IS COOL, WITH A SEXUALITY, I'M ONE GUY BUT TWO LOVES, THE ENVY-O TYPE, GUYS LIKE STAYING HOME AND BEING INNOCENT.

*Havoc and Hughes DYING of laughter*

Hawkeye: *face palm* Idiots...

Roy: *hyper laugh* I AM BORED!

Hawkeye: I can tell...

Roy: I AM ROY AND I AM AWESOME!

Havoc: WATAAAAAAAAAA!

Roy: *Epic pose*

Hughes: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hawkeye: Roy come on...lets get going...my dad will be looking for us soon.

Roy: AWWWW COME ON! I'M HAVING FUN!

Kain: *The dog licks his face*

Roy: *Jumps around* I AM A BUNNY RABBIT!

Hawkeye: Roy!

Roy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Hawkeye: You're being stupid...

Roy: I AM NOT STUPID! *Stops and looks at her in an Edward mad face*

Hawkeye: *Sigh* Please before my dad gets annoyed... *Sweet*

Roy: *Walks up to her, looking up at her*

Hawkeye: He's gonna yell at us again. You being so short, he'll step on you.

Roy: *Freaks out* I'M NOT SHORT! [Yes and this is why he makes fun of Edward too!]

*The dog growls and gets loose from Kain*

*To protect Riza, he bites Roy*

*In the butt*

Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*His teeth sinking through*

Roy: GET THE DAMN DOG OFF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuery: BAD BOY! *Tries to get him off*

Roy: GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!

Hawkeye: CALM DOWN ROY!

Roy: IT'S TEETH ARE SINKING INTO MY FLESH! I CANT CALM DOWN! *Cries* GET IT OFF!

Hawkeye: *Looks at you worried* Kain, get it off!

Fuery: I'm trying...

Hawkeye: GOD! *Goes up to the dog and kicks it off*

*Not hard*

Hawkeye: BAD BOY!

*The dog hides its face in fear*

Roy: C...can...we go now...

Hawkeye: Roy...*Holds him while he cries*

Roy: P...ppllleaaasee...

Fuery: Ifm sorry Roy...hefs never gonna do it again.

Hawkeye: He better not...or I will kick him harder!

*The dog comes up to Riza and licks her leg, in a sorry way*

Hawkeye: Come on Roy...

*He's bleeding*

Roy: O...oo...kk..ay...

*She puts her hand on his butt where its bleeding*

Havoc: AHAHAHAHA!

Hawkeye: OH SHUT UP!

Hawkeye: You ok Roy?

Roy: Y...y..yeeaahh...

Hawkeye: Does it hurt?

Roy: Yes...

Hawkeye: Come on...lets go...

Roy: Ok...

*At home*

*Roy's laying on his stomach on the bed*

*Riza is treating his bite*

Hawkeye: This is gonna hurt a little...*Pulls his pants down a little*

Roy: O...ok...

Riza: *Blushes* *Takes the wet cloth and dabs the bite*

Roy: *Grips the bed*

Hawkeye: Cute butt...*Serious tone, dabbing his wound*

Roy: Ye-yeah...well that cute butt was just chomped on by a dog!

Hawkeye: You're gonna be fine... It went in pretty deep.

Roy: Yeah! I think I know that!

Hawkeye: Calm down...

Roy: *Breathes and stuffs his head into the bed*

Hawkeye: There...done.

Roy: T...thanks...

Hawkeye: Can you sit up?

Roy: I...don't know...

Hawkeye: Come on...try...I'm right here...

Roy: Ok...*Gets up and sits*

Hawkeye: There...*smiles*

Roy: S-stupid...dog..

Hawkeye: You freaked out...*smiling*

Roy: YOU CALLED ME SHORT!

Hawkeye: Only because you are...Hahaha...Oh stop it...I'm kidding.

Roy: *Fuming a bit*

Hawkeye: Hahaha. He's home *sigh*

*Hears hear the car door*

Roy: G-great...I don't really feel like telling him I was bit in the butt by a dog... I don't need the humiliation...

Berthold: What happened? *Walks in*

Hawkeye: A...Alchemy training. Roy was practicing...like he's supposed to... *Says with teeth clenched together* *Nervously* And he...was...working so hard, he burned himself...yeah!

Berthold: In the...butt?

Hawkeye: Ha-ha yeah...

Roy: *Sigh* No...

Berthold: What happened *not convinced*

Roy: I was bit in the butt by a dog...

Berthold: A...dog?

Roy: Yes... sir...a dog...

Hawkeye: *Face palm* Should have stuck with my storyc

Roy: *Stares at the bed*

Berthold: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Roy: GO AHEAD! LAUGH ALL YOU WANT! I COULD CARE LESS! *Childish tone*

Berthold: A DOG!

Hawkeye: Stop dad, he really got hurt!

Roy: LET HIM LAUGH! I DONT GIVE A DAMN!

Hawkeye: *Sigh*

Berthold: OH WOW HAHAHAHHAA! That's great!

Roy: GREAT, GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY! *Arms crossed*

Hawkeye: Come on Roy, lets go inside.

Berthold: No wonder the dog was able to bite you there! HAHAHAHAH!

Roy: *Freaks* I'M NOT SHORT I LIVE IN A BIG WORLD, DAMNIT! THE DOG COULD JUMP! I'M NOT SHORT!

Berthold: Hahaha alright, alright... *Walks away laughing*

Roy: GRRRRRR!

Hawkeye: That's enough Roy...

Roy: *Edward sigh*

Hawkeye: Do you want me to make you something to eat?

Roy: I... I'm fine... for now...

Hawkeye: Alright...*looks down*

*looks back up, kisses him on the head*

*FIRST TIME*

Hawkeye: Its alright...you'll be fine...

Roy: O-kay...I just...don't like being made fun of... you know?

Hawkeye: *smiles* You're nothing to make fun of. You're perfect...I mean...you're...*nervous* Um..

Roy: You ok? *Looks up at her*

Hawkeye: Yeah...I'm fine *blushing*

Roy: Thanks for... taking care of me...I appreciate it...A lot...

*The dog walks in*

Hawkeye: Hey Rose *Pets the dog*

Roy: *Backs up quickly on the bed*

Hawkeye; *Looks at him*

Roy: *Stands in a ninja pose*

Hawkeye: Aww...Hahaha...you're scared of her

Roy: D...dd...DOG!

Hawkeye: She's not gonna bite you.

Roy: S-sss...still! I'M NOT TAKING MY CHANCES! *Still in ninja mode*

*Riza picks up the dog*

Hawkeye: She's harmless you, know that.

Roy: I THOUGHT KAIN'S DOG WAS TOO!

Hawkeye: You scared him that's all.

Hawkeye: Come on... *Puts the dog on the bed*

Roy: *Jumps off the bed like a cat*

Hawkeye: You're afraid of dogs now...

Roy: *Hides in a closet* I...I-I'm...T...tt...terriiiiffiieed...

Hawkeye: Awwww it's ok...

Roy: *On the floor in the darkest corner of the closet*

Hawkeye: She's harmless Roy...she wont hurt you.

Roy: I'm not coming out until she's gone! *Far back corner of the closet*

Hawkeye: *sigh* Alright...*Lets the dog out* *Closes the door*

Hawkeye: She's gone.

Roy: *Opens the door slowly* *A small tear runs down his face quickly*

*Riza runs up to him and kneels down*

Hawkeye: Roy...*Wipes his tear with her thumb* It's alright...I'm right here...nothing's gonna hurt you.

Roy: O...ok...I believe you...

Hawkeye: *Hugs him*

*Flashback ends*


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2! YAY! MY COMPUTER ISNT A COMPLETE JERK.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye: HEY! GEEK WITH THE GLASSES! *Waves at Maes who is down the cliff*<p>

Hughes: THERE YOU ARE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STRAY OFF THE PATH!

Roy: *Sarcastically* Sorry...

Hughes: GET DOWN HERE!

Roy: FINE, FINE!

*Riza slides down the cliff DANGEROUSLY*

Roy: *Jumps down* *Landing perfectly on his feet*

Hawkeye: You went with Breda to pee and came back 3 hours later.

Hughes: HE BEGGED ME AND WOULDN'T SHUT UP

Fuery: Its getting dark...guys…

Roy: Yeah...

Fuery: S...should we...H...head back?

*Sun setting*

Havoc: Yeah...Kain doesn't have another change of pants with him.

Roy: Aww...come on! Its fun to stay out in the woods at dark!

Fuery: B...but the bears…

Roy: Don't worry about any BEARS...

*Maes winks at Roy*

Roy: *Grin* I gotta take a leak, be right back! *Runs off into the woods*

Hawkeye: CAREFUL!

Havoc: Lets go back..

Fuery: Yeah...before the...killer comes..

Hawkeye: Fuery there's no killer…

Havoc: What do you think, Michael Jackson is going to come out and rape you?

Fuery: I THOUGHT HE WAS FOUND INNOCENT!

Hawkeye: GUYS! STOP!

Havoc: Or maybe..*dark face* *evil voice* HIS ZOMBIES WILL COME AND EAT YOUR BRAIN!

Fuery: RIZA!

Hawkeye: Come on guys...we gotta-

Roy: *Screams*

Hawkeye: ROY! *Steps forward*

Hughes: NO...ITS TOO DANGEROUS..I'LL GO...*He goes into the bushes* ROY...ARE YOU ALRIGHT

Roy: *Starts the chainsaw*

Hughes: NO, NO… AHHHHHHHHH!

Hawkeye: Guys...Roy...Maes….

Roy: *Chainsaw stops* *SILENCE*

Fuery: *Shaking*

Havoc: W...what's going on...

Roy: *Slinks around and goes to a position RIGHT behind them*

Fuery: *Small cry* *Hangs onto Riza*

Hawkeye: It's alright...don't worry…

Havoc: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Roy: *Steps out of the trees*

*They all turn slowly*

Roy: *Chainsaw starts up again*

All: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Havoc only one screaming like a girl*

*They run, Havoc panicking*

*Havoc climbs in a tree*

Havoc: *Girly scream* YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!

Hawkeye: *To herself* Wait a minute...

Roy: *Stops the chainsaw, drops it and breaks down in laughter*

*Hughes laughing behind the bush*

Hawkeye: YOU ASSHOLES!

*Fuery crying on Riza*

Roy: YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! IT WAS PRICELESS! TO THINK! THERE WAS A REAL KILLER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hawkeye: *REALLY mad face*

Havoc: I HATE YOU! THATS NOT FUNNY!

*Hughes DYING*

Roy: *Falls to the floor laughing*

Hawkeye: *Storms off ahead*

Fuery: R...Riza...w...wait..*Runs after her*

Roy: *Gets up, holding his stomach, laughing*

Havoc: *Throws his shoe at Roy's head* JACKASS!

Roy: DUDE! YOU MADE UP THIS STORY! ITS ONLY PAYBACK!

Havoc: *Steam coming from ears*

Roy: You better get out of the tree before a real killer comes...

Havoc: SHUT UP ASSHOLE! *Jumps down*

Breda: Hey guys...I found you.

Breda: What was all that noise?

Roy: *Laughs* YOU MISSED THE BEST THING EVER, MAN! I ACTUALLY SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF JEAN!

Breda: I MISSED IT? AWWWWWWWWW!

Hughes: Come on guys...Lets go…

Roy: Alright...

*Riza and Fuery ahead, Fuery on her back*

Roy: *Runs up to them* Hey...

Hawkeye: *Ignores you*

Roy: AWWW, COME ON!

Hawkeye: *Closes her eyes and walks faster*

Roy: Riza...come on! It was only payback to Jean!

Hawkeye: PAYBACK! YOU NEARLY GAVE US A HEARTATTACK! YOU KNOW HOW KAIN IS! It's funny from your view...but NOT FROM OURS!

Roy: Look...Riza...I'm sorry...

Hawkeye: *Sigh* Whatever…

Roy: Sorry, Kain...

*He's shaking, clinging onto her*

Roy: I just wanted to get Jean back for that story...

Hawkeye: Then you should have told us about it…

Roy: Maes made the plan! Not me!

Hawkeye: Ok, then I'll kill HIM!

Roy: Aww...come on Riza...stop being so...so...

Hawkeye: Mood swingy…

Roy: No! Just...don't kill anyone!

Hawkeye: Good because there's a reason for my first theory…*Walks faster*

Roy: Wh...WHAT? *Walks after her* WHAT DO YOU MEAN A THEORY!

Hawkeye: Nothing...

*They all hear something coming from behind them*

Roy: What the hell was that...

Havoc: ROY, HUGHES, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!

Hawkeye: Yeah, enough!

Roy: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! I'M RIGHT HERE!

*The bushes shake more*

Havoc: This isn't funny anymore!

Breda: What the hell is that...

Roy: WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! WE ONLY DID THE KILLER THING! I DONT KNOW!

Fuery: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT WANNA DIE! *Gripping onto Riza*

*A wolf howls*

Roy: What...DOGS!

Hawkeye: They're just wolves...and there like miles away

Roy: WHAT IF THERES ONE HERE!

Hawkeye: There cant be its a gated area...isn't it...*Looks at Maes*

Hughes: Oops...we were supposed to go to THAT campsite.

Roy: MAES!

Hughes: YOU NEED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS

Hawkeye: I DID!

*They howl again*

Roy: AH!

Havoc: IM GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIE!

*Fuery's crying*

Roy: I DONT WANNA DIE!

Hawkeye: YOUR NOT GONNA DIE!

*The sound gets closer*

Roy: ITS GONNA EAT US!

Hawkeye: GUYS! STOP!

*The bushes stop moving*

*Havoc standing in front of it*

Roy: W...what...

*A wolf POPS out of the bush and pins Jean to the ground*

Roy: JEAN!

Havoc: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hawkeye: *She reaches for her gun and shoots the wolf*

Havoc: *Shaking, wide eyes*

Roy: JEAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

Havoc: I..I..

*The bush moves again*

Roy: AHHHHHH! *LOUD scream*

*A bunny comes out*

Breda: Look guys. Its only a little bunny…

Fuery: Aww its so cute *Shaking and crying*

*A huge line of teeth grab the bunny and rip it up*

Roy: *Staring scared to death*

*6 wolves come out and line up in front of Jean*

Havoc: H...Hawkeye...g..got anymore..b..bullets..

Roy: J...J...J...JEAN!

Hawkeye: *Pulls the trigger, nothing comes out* FUCK!

Roy: JEAN!

Hughes: OH MY GOD!

*Fuery clinging onto Riza crying*

Hawkeye: J...Jean

Roy: I...I...gotta...

Hawkeye: *She tries to shoot again, causing a sound to escape*

*The wolves get into attack mode*

*Havoc cant move, he's shaking to death*

Roy: DAMNIT JEAN! MOVE! *Runs FAST over to him*

*The wolves get closer*

Hawkeye: ROY!

Roy: *Jumps in front of Havoc*

Havoc: *He stares at him*

Roy: *Facing the wolves* Damn...dogs...

Havoc: R...Roy *Staring at you in shock*

Roy: DAMN DOGS!

*The wolves attack*

Roy: *Turns quickly to face Havoc*

*The wolves pumbles him to the ground on top of Havoc*

Hawkeye: ROY!

Roy: *Holds Havoc's head to his chest to protect him*

Hawkeye: *Runs forward, but Maes holds her back*

*All the wolves start scratching and eating your flesh*

Roy: *Screaming like crazy*

*Riza crying*

*She picks her gun up*

*Jean shaking as blood spills on him*

Roy: AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!

Hughes: SHOOT!

Hawkeye: I….I CANT! WHAT IF I HIT HIM!

*The wolf in front goes for the neck, but, stops when getting closer to it*

*The wolves step back and run off scared and whimpering*

Breda: What the hell?

Hawkeye: ROY! *runs towards him*

*Jean shaking*

Roy: *Breathing heavy*

Havoc: R…Roy...

Havoc: W...Why…..?

Roy: Because...you...you're one of my...best friends...

Havoc: *Shocked face*

Hawkeye: ROY! *Runs up and kneels down next to him* Uh um...We….We need to get you to a safer area..*Picks him up over her shoulders*

Roy: Ahhhhh...

Hawkeye: Shhh… I know

Roy: *Passes out*

*He wakes up at home*

Roy: H...huh...

Hawkeye: You're awake…

Hawkeye: My dad found us...and took us home...

Roy: Ohh...

Hawkeye: Are you alright…?

Roy: Y...yeah...Is…is… Jean ok?

Havoc: I'm fine…

*All of them are there*

Roy: *Turns his head a bit*

Hughes: We came to see you.

Breda: That was a brave thing you did for Havoc back there…

Fuery: *BIG CUTE smile*

Roy: Y...Yeah...I guess so...

Havoc: Listen Roy. You didn't have to-

Roy: Of course I did...

Havoc: *Stares at him*

Roy: No matter what I say...You're my friend...Whether you're...getting on my nerves...or not...

Havoc: *Warm smile* Yeah...

Roy: Besides...everyone deserves to live...

Hawkeye: *Smiles*

Hughes: Lets give you some time to rest...

Breda: See ya, Mustang….

Roy: Bye, bye, then...

*All but Riza, Fuery and Havoc walk out*

Fuery: I better be on my way… *Walks out* I'll be back later….

Roy: Ok...*Looks at Havoc*

Havoc: *Sitting in a chair next to him*

Roy:…Its..getting late...shouldn't you be getting home too?

Havoc: *Picks up a wet rag and wipes the blood off his back* Nah...I'll stay here...a little while longer…*Warm smile*

Roy: *Smiles*

Hawkeye: I'll be right back… *Walks out*

Roy: Alright...

Havoc: *Still wiping his back*

Havoc: You got stitches...

Roy: Would have guessed...

Havoc: Riza did it...it looked like it hurt…

Roy: Yeahh...well...as long as I wasn't awake for it...

Havoc: Heh...yeah...*Wipes over a wound*

Roy: Ackk...

Havoc: I'm sorry… *Soft and gentle*

Roy: I...Its ok...*Breathes out*

Havoc: So...what made you take on all 6...?

Roy: I...I just...wanted to protect you...not really...take them all on at once...

Havoc: *Smile* I never knew you would come through for me like that…*Gets up*

Havoc: I guess now...I owe you my life...Hey...it's the law we live by…

Roy: Y...you don't owe me...anything...

Havoc: I don't have to owe you anything...but...I want to...like you said...you're one of my best friends...

Roy: *Lays his head down on the bed*

Havoc: Equivalent Exchange...*Smiles and walks out*


End file.
